


28 Things (#3 The X-Rated Version)

by paintingfire



Series: 28 Things [3]
Category: X Factor RPF
Genre: Birthday, Lists, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintingfire/pseuds/paintingfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Matt's birthday and he has to fill in a list for a journalist about the 28 things he misses about the X Factor.</p><p>This version features:</p><p>Aiden's cure for Matt's fear of flying. Where Matt hangs his hat. Why Aiden was caught pulling faces so often. Their revenge on Cheryl Cole. Their throat excercises before performing. Why they wear glasses... and much much more</p>
            </blockquote>





	28 Things (#3 The X-Rated Version)

**Author's Note:**

> Third and final one of these flip!fics, originally published on LJ for Matt's 28th Birthday.
> 
> This is the smutty version, nothing more nothing less. Some of the entries in the list are more developed than others as sometimes, IMO, the reader's own imagination is the best storyteller of all.
> 
> Disclaimer: I am a mere storyteller, a painter of words. I have no secret mind-reading powers. The characterisations of the people and portrayal of events within the following story are therefore wholly fictitious. A fairytale begins "Once upon a time" but it does not mean it really happened. Remember that and we'll all live happily ever after!

_Hi Matt, many happy returns, hope your birthday wishes come true._

 _Thanks for doing this, shouldn't take very long, just email me back the list and we'll publish it with the article at the weekend._

=+=

The 28 Things I Miss About The X Factor by Matt Cardle

1\. The whisper to my ear, "I've got the perfect way to make you forget about your fear of flying". The hidden hand resting on my crotch un-moving until we thought everyone was asleep and they thought we were too. The hand might not have been moving but his thumb was, making the edge of it's purpose clear, round my world and back again. A journey we both repeated many times in many places, a reassurance, a high, a carefully controlled landing. And often not landing at all, instead staying airborne, using up our fuel but choosing not to crash.

2\. Nicolo. Bless him. He knows which sounds are fake, and which are not, and chooses which to acknowledge out loud and which to merely open his eyes to and let implicit understanding radiate the room. The ability to move aside, to not complain, to give space, to accept and most of all to encourage (with that twinkle to the eye) is a rare gift. Let's just say we did give him a good reason to moan before he moved out of the room. So afterwards we were sure he was still with us, not lonely in his mind.

3\. Table tennis. Bats to balls. Playing the game hard and fast, over and over, knowing each other's reactions, slamming back and forth, mixing up the rhythm, sounds snapping at our heads, until either one or both breaks and downs bats. Rubbers abandoned frayed and stained, balls crushed and spent until the next time we manipulated them back to hardness, ready to play again.

4\. Learning to take advantage of every little moment, the chance to break free from the forced upon us shackles that were weighing us down. To push up to the surface, to dive down below, the rise after the fall. To gasp in the air, to wrap ourselves around, to cling on. To grab each other by hair, by lapels, by belt, by hand. To edge round a corner, to enter a darkened passage, to push past barriers, to silently slam doors, to talk with filled mouths. No solo or group performance, our need to duel, to duet. Our private sound check, our hidden costume change, our secret song choice, our personal style, our meet and greet, our stand out ovations. Moments that sustain, moments that build, moments that take us through to our next round. Over and over, us controlling the outcome, in our hands, with our mouths, on our feet, on our knees, our personal votes counted and verified.

5\. Playing it safe, or really going for it, being cock-sure rather than merely cocky. To stand erect, to meet the eye, make your attentions clear, pull your audience in. Confidence is sexy, building it in others even more so. Humility has it's place though. The little slap to the cheek, the flush that betrays the inner turmoil, the bit of transferred pain or internal insecurity that makes you try harder next time.

6\. Putting on hats, taking them off. Capped, full to the brim. Wherever I lay my hat that's my home, and Aiden makes an out-standing resting place.

7\. Mornings in the contestants house when Aiden was there to bounce me out of bed. Both making sure every day was different and exciting. It was much harder when he was gone and I had to get myself ready for the off. An empty void, the evidence of his absence strewn around me, my own hand in my destiny somehow lacking.

8\. Finding those quiet spots, that we were so adept at finding, for that crucial few minutes alone time to get ourselves together before we performed. What did we do? You want the details of our warm-ups? The same but different 'throat exercises'.  Sucking Aiden off so I'd still taste him on my lips and in my mouth when I sang. Then laughing to myself when the judges talked about the emotion I put into my performances. The flip-side? Face fucking Aiden before he went on stage. What can I say? The boy likes some things intense, okay we finally admit the reason it shone through. Still made us hate Cheryl though...

9\. Which may have led to us writing rude messages in each other's cum on the judges desk. Nothing on Dannii's part (well we maybe drew a heart, our two fingers meeting at the point together). Cheryl's? Well lets just say the cleaning crew thought she spilled an awful lot of sticky drinks. Or maybe they thought she'd been earning her keep and it was Simon's leavings!!!

10.  The knowing smile on Dannii's face when she talked about Maiden. The look born out of the occasion that led to her giving us a key to her dressing room in case the next time it wasn't her that walked in on us. This may have been a deliberate error of judgement on our behalf, we learn how to play the game from the best, after all...

11\. The resigned half-smile on Simon's face when he talked about either of  us. The look born out of the occasion when we made sure it was him that walked in on us and may have secretly filmed his very obvious reaction.  Mutual respect ~~bribery~~ works both ways. Cue a greater freedom for us, cue Aiden being on the tour, cue a whole lot more Maiden moments. Cue a happy Simon Cowell, the string-puller who can appreciate getting his own yanked. Now that's what I call a perfect outcome.

12\. Bribing Grace so we could choose each other's trousers for the shows. We liked experimenting with different fabrics, how they clung or how they felt. The yellow trousers were revenge for me not allowing another leaked story about our so-called fling. It backfired though as Aiden liked them on me so much he didn't care about the colour.

13\. And talking about the feel of things and a certain fetish or two. I miss making Aiden come using only my feet then parading my "lucky socks" to the nation every week. Long before the end of the show they could stand up on their own. Likewise being Aiden's personal hair stylist. What can I say? There is something about Aiden.

14\. Luck? That reminds me. Pretending I kept all that rubbish in my bag because I was superstitious when it was really to cover certain somethings and later on some more 'fun' certain somethings. The fact I was still using some of the latter on ~~in~~ myself after Aiden was voted off may have had something to do with me appearing more ill than I really was when on stage. Hey, you have to take your inspiration where you can.

15\. I guess the show gave me a whole new interest in fashion that I miss. "Show" being the operative word for me in Aiden's eyes as he liked things clearly outlined. Him? More about hiding big surprises away while presenting easy access when needed, and flagging it by revealing lots of ridiculous underwear which he seemed to like me hitching up for him. Wedgie addict! I do regret never confiscating his belts like I'd planned, thing was I sometimes couldn't get to them back in our bedroom as they were already too close for comfort. If you get where I'm heading? If not, I'll let the idea tie you up in notches for a while longer. It did me! The glasses as fashion statement thing? Not quite, originally a way of stopping Aiden's eyes running if he got a facial before a photoshoot or appearance. Then we _both_ realised we liked having something to aim for 8-Þ

16\. Adjusting each other's outfits before we went on stage as a way of having a quick grope in front of everyone. Likewise encouraging One Direction to grab each other's balls at inopportune moments as a cover for us being able to do the same.

17\. Plus, of course, flirting with various members of 1D, making sure someone tweeted the proof so the other could find out and then punish the offender. Depending on the severity of the offence the punishment was hard and swift or slow and tortuous normally involving the use of Aiden's scarves. I may have got overly fond of swift hand jobs in near public places and denying completion. Aiden may have got overly fond of making me beg for his cum. Not that I don't do that already anyway, he just seems to have got it down to a fine art. Lucky me! Lucky Aiden!

18\. Marking each other where the stylists wouldn't notice during costume changes, revelling in the fact that the love bites chafed the next day as a reminder.

19\. Sticking my finger in my mouth in an interview because I knew Aiden would watch it back and remember where exactly it had been in him beforehand. Same idea with us both giving thumbs up in photographs. Then introducing a million and one other phallic finger moments to photographs. That "shooting the back of his head" one particularly vividly recalled in my head right now. Grr!

20\. Making the Xtra Factor secretly X-rated by whispering in each other's ears what we'd really like to be doing at that moment. Gagging Konnie and making her watch always being the starting point.

21\. The real reason Aiden was so often photographed with ridiculous expressions on his face when we were out together. Did you notice how many times I had my hand in my pocket or was using my mobile phone. Remote controls are wonderful things. Of course one of the best times was caught on camera when Aiden managed not to react and everyone thought he was pissed off at me being on the phone while we were on a "man date". He won the bet that time, and let's just say it's a wonder either of us could walk the next day. Hangovers are such a wonderful excuse.

22\. Wanking over Aiden's publicity photos, wanking in front of his videos, wanking over him. Especially in the middle of the night so he would have to take a shower. So I just would have to go join him, just in case he slipped and fell, being half asleep and all.

23\. The Rihanna Effect. Jealously brings out a whole new side of Mr Aiden Grimshaw, one which I like a lot. It might be why I have a habit of playing the video when he's "not" looking. He never lasts long at ignoring it, me biting my hand the precise moment that always makes him break cover and smash me against the nearest hard surface. Which, of course, is him.

24\. Fucking with each other's fists in our mouths so we wouldn't be overheard, then reliving the moment over and over the next day when we saw people noticing the bite marks.

25\. Aiden practicing his microphone stand seduction techniques on me and vice versa. We totally surprised Brian with that one. Oops!

26\. Having smoking breaks and drawing on each other's cocks at the same time as our cigarettes.

27\. Extra Strong Mints. Ouch but Ooo! I will say no more.

28\. Aiden skyping me. Naked!

 _Now!_

 _Right, I've done it Aiden, it's no longer funny. I hope the attached gets you as hot and bothered as I am right now. That's the birthday wish I want to come true._

 _If you don't bloody well get on Skype in the next five minutes I really will email this list to a frigging journalist. I knew it was you all along and I'm done with the ego stroking. Just because we couldn't be together on my birthday you have to make me suffer even more. Fuck it, you're a total bastard. Why am I doing this? Why am I sitting waiting here in my birthday suit with a raging hard-on? You know bloody well I'd have been in this state without having to write this!_

 _Okay, I fucking love and fucking lust after every fucking inch of fucking Aiden Grimshaw. From the topmost hair on that bloody ridiculous quiff to the scar my teeth left on his big toe. Being able to fuck him all the time is the thing I miss from the X Factor, from life, until he sorts his frigging life out and comes home to me._

 _Now will you stop this fucking nonsense? Or it's no more "Mates for life", at least in that sense of the term!!!_

 _Skype me. NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!_   



End file.
